Sonia's Secret Sweetheart
by KxS
Summary: It turns out that Sonia the Hedgehog has a boyfriend, but Knuckles has no clue who. He's going to find out one way or another. Rated T for possible violence and God knows what else.


Chapter 1: The Crush

It was a lovely day in Mobius. The birds were chirping, the flowers were in full bloom, and everything was starting to turn green. Spring was here, and a magenta and pink hedgehog was enjoying it by lying in the grass and reading a love letter. She giggled at the romantic words written on the pink paper. She folded it once more and put it in the pocket of her skirt.

"Hey, Sonia!" shouted a male voice. A red echidna with a crescent on his chest walked up to Sonia, waving his gloved hand. "What's up?" he asked her.

She giggled again. "Hi, Knuckles! Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying spring. I mean, look! The grass has never been greener and the sky has never been bluer!" she exclaimed.

Knuckles chuckled at the hedgehog's exclamation and sat next to her. "You sound like you have a crush on someone," he stated.

Sonia laughed as a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Oh, maybe I do~" she chimed.

The echidna then lied beside her. "Is it me?" he asked jokingly. His hedgehog friend shrugged bashfully.

"Well…not really," she answered.

The scarlet echidna blinked. "What? Really?" he inquired.

The magenta hedgehog just shrugged her shoulders and picked a flower. "It's a secret," she told him.

"Well, then I'll find out," Knucx smirked. He got up and left Sonia to herself. He was going to find out of Sonia's little secret sweetheart one way or another.

In a coffee shop, an ebony hedgehog with red markings was sipping some Columbian black coffee. He always did prefer it black. It was cheaper than those frou-frou mochas and cappuccinos those girly teenagers enjoyed.

Knuckles walked into the quaint coffee shop and looked toward the hedgehog. "Hey Shadow," he greeted, sitting in front of his acquaintance.

Shadow looked up at the crimson echidna. For a second, he was silent. "…Hey," he finally replied. He took another sip of his coffee then looked out the window next to him.

"Not having a good day?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Not a good day. But not a bad day," the hedgehog answered.

A waitress came up to them and Knuckles asked for a coffee and some cream. The waitress nodded and went off to get the echidna his drink.

Shadow and Knuckles were silent for a few minutes. The waitress came back with Knuckles' coffee and he paid her. While stirring his coffee, the guardian of the Master Emerald glanced at Shadow once more. "So…Sonia has a boyfriend now," he mentioned.

The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Finally asked her out?" he inquired.

Knuckles shook his head. "Naw. She apparently found a guy while I wasn't looking. Figured it was you."

Shadow shook his head. "Nope. I haven't really had my eyes on any girls lately."

"Huh," Knuckles replied. He took the opportunistic silence and used it to think. If it wasn't Shadow, then who could it be? Was there anyone else who would have a crush on Sonia? Could be Tails, maybe Espio. God knows if it's Mighty or Jet.

Soon, it hit Knucx head-on.

Knuckles and Shadow were strolling up a hill, where they knew a certain psychic hedgehog would be watching the sky or something. "Are you sure it's him?" Shadow asked.

The crimson echidna nodded. "Of course. Who else would it be?"

The two soon reached where a pale, fuzzy hedgehog was napping. "Maybe we shouldn't bother him," said Shadow. His voice was almost monotone and irritated when he talked. He didn't want to have anything to do with this. What was Knuckles' problem, anyway? Is it jealousy? The ebony hedgehog held in a chuckle. Of course Knuckles was jealous. He's got to have all the girls, like Sonia, Rouge, Julie-Su, Shade, maybe even Amy. Shadow bit his lip when he thought of Knuckles and Amy together. He decided to just block out the image and watch as Knuckles poked the white hedgehog to wake him up.

"Eh…eeehh, stop it!" the ivory hedgehog groaned, swatting Knuckles' huge hand away.

The echidna crossed his arms. "I need to ask you something, Silver," he stated.

Silver yawned and eyed the two. "What is it? I didn't get enough sleep last night…" he complained.

"He wants to know if you're dating Sonia," Shadow stated.

"Sonia?" Silver inquired.

Shadow nodded "Yeah. You know, Sonic's sister, pink quills, princess attitude."

The ivory hedgehog crossed his arms. "I know who Sonia is. I just want to know why Knucx has to know if I'm dating her."

"She's dating someone and won't tell me who it is," the scarlet echidna sighed.

There was a pause. Silver then laughed. "Well of course she won't tell you! She knows that if you know, you'd beat the guy up!" he exclaimed jokingly. He laughed so much that it made Shadow chuckle a little.

"Hey, shut up!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm not that bad!"

As the hedgehogs laughed, Knuckles chose to take this time to think. Say, Silver was right. He probably _would_ beat up the jerk that's dating Sonia—which is why one of them is lying to him! The echidna thought that one of these two were trying to avoid getting an old-fashioned Knuckles the echidna beat-down! He wanted to grab them right now and beat the truth out of them!

But he decided for once to calm down. He'll have to take it slow. Lead them on; make them think he suspects nothing—then BAM. Beat their guts out! He smirked. He now knew why it was so fun to be a villain.

The trio walked down the street. They took this time to converse about whoever could be dating Sonia.

"Maybe it's Chris Thorndyke!" Silver exclaimed. "She might be keeping it a secret so Sonic doesn't find out and kill him!"

Shadow shook his head. "There's no way in Hell Sonia would date Chris. She's just as freaked by him as Sonic is," he stated.

"But it's still a possibility," Silver shrugged. "Anybody could be dating her, even someone we don't know."

Knuckles nodded. "That's true. Could be any boy in the area."

"_Including you two hedgehogs," _the echidna thought. He grinned a little while they weren't looking then turned back toward them with a straight face. "We just need to think. We should take a visit to the Chaotix, maybe they know."

Silver smiled. "Of course! The Chaotix can figure out anything," he said happily.

Shadow shook his head. "Whatever," the ebony hedgehog grunted. He wasn't too thrilled about visiting the Chaotix, let alone the whole search in particular. He believed this whole thing to be pointless. Why was he even tagging along? The hedgehog mentally shrugged. Maybe it was because he had nothing better to do.

The Chaotix office was small and cluttered, as usual. Those three hardly ever got any business, but they at least had some money from the jobs they did take. Well, they'd have more if Charmy wasn't always asking for candy.

Their door was opened by Knuckles, which made them jolt up from their naps. "Oh hey, it's ole' Knuckles! How's it been, buddy?" Vector greeted as an old friend popped in.

The echidna sat down, making himself at home. "It's been so-so. I need to ask you three for a little favor," he told them.

The two hedgehogs walked in after Knuckles sat down. This much people walking into this office meant business to the Chaotix. Well, to Vector and Espio at least.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Espio inquired.

Knuckles knew how much these guys liked money, so he first decided to ask a few questions. "Have you noticed that Sonia has a boyfriend at the moment?"

Vector smirked. "Well, I think I remember her flirting on her phone while she was walking by. Figured it was you, but I bet I got it wrong," the crocodile answered.

The echidna nodded. "It isn't me. I was wondering if any of you knew who it was."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I do! I do!" Charmy buzzed as he bounced around the room.

Silver grinned. "Great! Can you tell us?" he asked.

The bee laughed. "Nope! Sonia told me to keep it secret," he giggled.

Knuckles lost his temper and pinned the bee to the wall with his fist. "Tell me who it is!" he shouted.

"No!" Charmy argued.

"I'LL SQUISH YOU!" the echidna threatened.

The young bee screamed. "Okay, okay! Sonia told me not to tell anyone! She wrote it down on a little paper and told me to hide it, then said that if anyone is really willing to know, they should find it!" he confessed.

Knuckles tensed up a bit. "Where's the paper?"

"Let me go and I'll give you a map I drew!" the bee replied.

The echidna calmed down just slightly and sighed. He let Charmy go and the bee went into the back of the office and came back with a map. It wasn't drawn well, but it was more helpful than it looked.

"I promise this leads right to the paper!" Charmy told Knuckles as he shivered in the air.

Shadow crossed his arms. "So what, now this is Indiana Jones?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Yup!" Knuckles replied with a grin on his face. The trio headed out the door.

"Hey, you gotta pay for that!" Vector shouted from the door.

"When I get the answer, you will!" Knuckles called back.

The team of an echidna and two hedgehogs walked out of Station Square and way out into the countryside. Knuckles tried to follow the map as accurately as possible, but it was hard since it was drawn badly by a 6-year-old bee.

"Are we there yet?" Silver groaned.

"You won't get there if you don't shut up," Shadow threatened.

The ivory hedgehog nodded quickly and avoided saying anything for the rest of the trip. He tried to, anyway.

Knuckles only made them walk further. "Come on guys, the adventure is just beginning!" he shouted. _"And it's gonna end for you aaany time soon," _Knucx thought to himself as he chuckled under his breath.

**A.N.: Hey peoples, new fanfic! Yeah, I know bad time. But why not? I want to write something for the hell of it! You all enjoy it! ^^**

**All this SEGA stuff © um…SEGA.**

**Writing © KxS – a.k.a. Michelle Ramsey**


End file.
